


Sorry about the nudes

by eastwinds



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Frerard, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 07:56:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12406266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eastwinds/pseuds/eastwinds
Summary: Gerard didn't know how the hell did he end up drinking so much that he sent his boss a picture of himself naked. He only new he was terribly screwed.





	Sorry about the nudes

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes in the grammar or anywhere else. My english is not that good. I will put the link to the original one I wrote in portuguese if anyone wants to read it.
> 
> Thanks for the Frerard group on facebook for the ideia! Hope you like it. I ended up changing a lot the original ideia, but I think it got fine.
> 
> Good reading, y'all!

Gerard Way had always been a very well disciplined employee (and, also a person). Never arrived late and rarely asked clearances beyond offered him. He had even been named employee of the month twice in a row that year, and he liked what he was doing. His job was to take care of the paperwork of a small publishing house that published comic books, and although that was not his dream job (what Gerard really liked was to produce the comics in question), he was more than satisfied with his salary, since he lived alone and his small apartment was enough. Moreover, he knew it was only a matter of time until he got a promotion. He was already writing and trying to draw his own comics for some time, and  he had planned to show them to his boss, Frank Iero, who handled both the creative sector and the rest of the publishing house employees, before the end of that same month. Gerard greatly believed in his own talent and was pretty sure Frank would enjoy his effort. He could already see himself creating his own stories in the near future; and even becoming a famous writer later.

 

But on a Saturday night like any other, going at a party with friends - which was often the highlight of his week - the future artist almost put everything to lose.

 

When he went to some party, he was usually organized and responsible. His group of friends was relatively small and almost always the same - Ray Toro, Bob Bryar and his brother Mikey Way - with some exceptions, when Pete Wentz, Mikey’s friend, occasionally showed up. That night was one of those exceptions, and even if they always used to choose someone to be the driver of the round and not to drink (and their choice was almost always Mikey, who seemed to have a strong aversion to alcohol), he decided to take his cellphone with him. He had never seen sense in carrying it with him before, since Bob had lost his one at least a dozen times and Ray had been stolen in another occasion. But he knew Mikey and Pete had been flirting with each other for some time, and he had a strong feeling that that day they would finally put the flirting aside and go for something else. Bob and Ray even bet twenty bucks on that. Ray said that the two would at least make out while Bob doubted it. Gerard agreed with Ray and he was almost certain that Mikey would not be there to drive him home. Then, since he was going to lose his driver, it was good to make sure that he would be able to call someone or, at least, a cab, so he took his phone with him.

 

And as he and Ray had predicted, it did not take long for Mikey and Pete vanish from the friends’ presence. The club was completely packed that particular day, and the music seemed to be much louder than usual. A few songs and about two cans of beer were needed to remember Ray from Bob’s new debt and to make him charge the friend. Soon, the two of them also disappeared into the crowd and Gerard didn’t see them again for the rest of the night.

 

That is, at least as far as he remembered. After a few (several, actually) more cans of beer, and who knows what other kinds of alcohol he had consumed, away from the supervision of the younger brother, was at least understandable - and worrying - that he woke up on Sunday afternoon, with a terrible headache and almost no memories of the last night.

 

His room seemed to be in order. The mess did not happen there, at least, and he felt a little relieved. Someone else would have to wake up and deal with the mess that day, but that person was not him. But at the same time that he was relieved, he wondered what the hell could have happened that he did not remember almost anything and how the hell did he get home.

 

Once he found his phone, under a pile of clothes, he got quite surprised by the number of unread messages indicated on the device’s display. He opened Mikey’s one first, and, to his relief, the message explained that he was left home after being found really drunk, sitting on the curb of the sidewalk in front of the club.

When he checked the others ones, he saw that in the middle of spams and numerous unimportant group conversations, there was one sent by his boss, Frank, which left him surprised. He decided to check it for the last, because it was certainly about the work, so it should be treated with more importance - and he was still too groggy dealing with anything remotely important.

 

After he read all of Bob’s and Ray’s messages, which described how they had befriended a group of foreigners and drunk for free with them, leaving just before the time to pay, and how they had to call a taxi and escape to Ray's house right before they were caught. Gerard decided that, whatever they had done after that, he did not care one bit. Then he sent a message to Mikey thanking him for taking him home safe and sound and apologizing for the inconvenience. Mikey replied it really fast, telling euphorically about the previous night with Pete, something that Gerard was also too sick to read, so he simply replied it with a lot of smiling emojis.

 

When he opened Frank’s, however, he realized that he had done shit. And it was an enourmous piece of shit.

 

Right after one in the morning, he had sent Frank a picture. But it was not any picture: it was a nude. Where it was possible to see Gerard’s whole body, without a single piece of cloth covering it, apparently took in front of a mirror. He did not know how he even had that pic - if it was already in his gallery or if it had been taken that last night. Whatever the right answer was, he was afraid to imagine what in which kind of situation that picture was taken. He deleted the message as fast as he could, and then read Frank's reply, which was right below.

 

"Be in my office tomorrow after work."

\- Damn. - he mumbled, rubbing his eyes and covering his face with his hands. - DAMN IT! - he shouted, just before throwing the phone away. Luckily, it fell on top of a pile of dirty clothes from the previous day.

 

Gerard threw herself over the bed which he had just come out of, sighing. He had a huge crush on Frank since the day he was admitted to the job, but never really intended to tell him about it. Even so, he felt that his chances - already considered almost nonexistent, since Gerard was very shy when there was no alcohol involved, and considering the fact that they were nothing but employer and employee - had been completely destroyed. Moreover, he had no doubt that he would be fired, and just now that he was in as good moment at the company. He would not have the chance to show his creations to Frank, and it would probably take a long time to achieve such a good position in any other job he could get. That was,  _ if  _ he could get another job.

  
  
  


The next day, when he arrived at work, he was dying of fear and shame. Still, everything went well during the day. The whole team was very busy with the work accumulated from the extended holiday. At lunchtime, Gerard started to get anxious again, but there was still no sign of the boss. He left with Bob - who worked there too - to have pizza and try to alleviate some of those thoughts, which did not really work. When they came back, Frank still hadn't shown up, according to what their colleagues said. Frank's office door was closed the whole day, which was a relief because maybe he had forgotten the matter, but it also left Gerard sweating cold, since he couldn’t be sure about that.

  
  


When the evening finally arrived, after what seemed an eternity, Gerard did not know how the hell he would show up in the office after what had happened, and did not know how he was going to explain that situation. He had rehearsed a lot of different dialogues in his head several times - and none of them has ended well.

\- Aren’t you coming? - Gerard felt a hand touch his shoulder, taking him out of his thoughts. It was Bob, ready to go home. He looked beat after the exhausting day of work - the blond hair was slightly disheveled and his eyes were red, probably because of the long time facing the computer screen, which meant that your dark circles to accentuate the clear skin - and Gerard he felt bad for not being able to give a ride to his friend as he always did.

\- Not today, Bob. I'm sorry, I can not give you a ride today. - Gerard said. The friend did not know the shit he had done, so he had to quickly think of some excuse to sound convincing. He gestured to a pile of papers on his desk. - I have some important documents that need to be reviewed today.

\- No problem. - he ran a hand through his hair, tired, and smiled. - I can take a cab. Or maybe I can use this as an excuse to make Ray come here and pick me up. He must be leaving work right now, anyway.

 

Gerard smiled at his friend and said goodbye, trying not to let the bundle of nerves that he was at the moment be noticeable. He couldn’t let anyone suspect anything. He still didn't know how he would get to his friends the next day and tell them that he had lost his job - and, even worse, why that had happened. But he would have to put that question aside and think about it later. At the time, he had enough stuff to worry about.

 

When he finally rose from his chair with the intention of heading to the office, he was already sweating nervously. Still, he walked to the head of the office with confidence. If she was going to get fired, would be head high. Even if the reason for dismissal was sending nudes for the man who employed.

 

Gerard felt grateful for the fact that Frank's room’s wall weren't made of glass. He did not know if he could keep so confident if he had to walk up there with the boss staring at him. He knocked on the door and all that he received in response was a voice saying "come in". When he finally entered the room - it was big and seemed to be really comfortable, with a window that provided a good view of the city’s downtown - he found Frank standing beside a counter with drinks, having  _ whiskey.  _ That was kind of curious. Frank did not seem the type of man that used to drink - at least not whiskey. Gerard had only been in the boss's office once, when he was being interviewed for the position that he now occupied (and possibly wouldn’t be his for much longer). At the time, Frank himself interviewed all of the candidates. The company was not so big as to require an HR department, which had only been implanted about a year and half later. If Gerard had paid some attention to his surroundings at that time, instead of just focusing on Frank’s beautiful face, he maybe could have noticed that shelf with the drinks in the corner of the room before. Not that it made any difference.

\- Would you like some whiskey? - was the first thing Frank said.

 

Gerard muttered "no thanks" in a low voice, and the other one took the glass to his lips, taking a small sip before putting the glass on the elegant wooden table and moving towards his work desk.

\- Please feel at ease. - with a gesture, he signaled the chairs in front of his desk and sat in his own. Gerard chose a place and remained in silence. Frank cleared his throat and looked at his employee. - So... Gerard, right?

\- Yes, sir. - Gerard answered promptly. He was starting to get anxious with the situation, and he would prefer that the other one went straight to the point before he had a fit.

\- Oh, please do not call me sir. You can call me Frank instead. - Frank smiled. Geez, his smile was  _ beautiful,  _ Gerard thought; and then mentally cursed himself for thinking such a thing. He was inside the boss’ office, about to be fired for accidentally sending him a picture of himself naked, and still he couldn’t help but admire the boss’ beauty. Damn it. Among so many people on the planet, even he had to develop a crush soon for his short, covered in tattoos boss? - "Sir" makes me feel old. Do I look old, Gerard?

\- No, s ... - Gerard interrupted himself before the word escaped. He could not help but smile. - No, Frank, you don’t.

\- Thank goodness. - Frank sighed with relief as he ran a hand through his dark brown hair, and then let out a weak laughter. - You know, sometimes people seem to forget I am only 27 years old.

 

Gerard looked at him. He was really only 27? He had no doubt that the boss was young, but he did not imagine he was even younger than him. Anyway, he was impatient, and felt that his heart was going to jump out of his mouth very soon. Then Frank's expression turned serious, and Gerard sat up in his chair, preparing for the speech he was finally going to hear about how his actions had been improper and unethical.

\- So, Gerard. Let’s cut to the chase. - Frank pulled the chair over forward and folded his hands on the table, using them to support his chin. Gerard took the opportunity to admire his arm’s clear skin all covered by tattoos. In Gerard’s opinion, that was really hot. Even more when the person in question was Frank. - I think you know why I called you here today.

\- I do. - said. Frank continued staring, as if waiting for his employee’s confession about what he had done. Damn it. That would be so humiliating. Gerard lowered his head. - Because I accidentally sent you a picture of me, naked.

\- Accidentally? - Frank raised an eyebrow. His tone of voice indicated doubt, but his expression remained almost completely impassive.

\- Yes, sir. - as soon as said the word, he noticed his mistake. - Frank. Sorry.

\- That’s okay. - Frank sighed. - Are you absolutely sure it was an accident?

\- I am. I don’t even know how that picture ended up on my phone. - said. Frank looked at him skeptically and Gerard blushed, realizing how weird his words sounded. - I mean, I obviously know how the picture got there... I just do not remember taking it. It was not my intention to send you such a thing, Frank. I'm so sorry.

\- Ah. - the chief said, with an expression that seemed to show disappointment. - So... You are dismissed, Gerard, you can go.

 

Gerard rose up from his chair and slowly headed to the door.

\- I'll be back next week to set the paperwork, then? - he said, turning to Frank, before leaving. He could not disguise his displeasure in his voice. After all, he was losing not only his job but also his best chance of becoming a famous comic’s writer.

\- What are you talking about? - the other one made a confused expression.

\- About my resignation? - Gerard waited for a reaction. All that Frank did was roll his eyes.

\- Which resignation? I said you are dismissed from job for today. - Frank answered. - I hope to see you here tomorrow morning. As always.

\- You... You ... You're not going to fire me? - now he was very confused. How could he still have his job? Wouldn’t the boss simply take him away from the company? After all, what he had done was almost inexcusable and certainly inflicted several laws in the place’s code of conduct.

\- Of course I will not fire you. You’re a great employee. - the chief said. Gerard winked, confused. - Just between you and me, the reason I called you here is because I hoped that that message had not been accidental, if you know what I mean. But let's bury this issue. We won’t talk about it anymore, you have my word.

 

Gerard looked like he was frozen. He didn’t really count, but he could bet that he stayed for at least one minute there, standing with mouth open and a shocked expression on his face, until Frank's voice brought him back to reality.

\- Gerard? You are scaring me. - he said. The older one closed his mouth and straightened his posture. - I'm sorry if this somehow ofend...

\- Listen, it this some kind of joke? A prank? - Gerard angrily interrupted Frank. He started looking around, searching for some camera that could be filming the conversation. - Are you recording this?

\- What? - Frank looked at him like he went crazy. - Of course not! I just... I should not have said that, I'm sorry.

\- I can’t believe it! - Gerard looked even more annoyed with the situation, and Frank strongly wished to be dead. Why did he have to be so pretentious at all? Now he was going to lose his most talented employee/crush and would probably end up being sued for harassment. - I do not believe I spent all this time having a crush on you, and then spent the whole Sunday and also today scared as shit and feeling completely useless to finally get here and you simply tell me that...

\- Wait. - Frank interrupted him, with a small smile beginning to show up between his lips. - Repeat that last part, please.

\- I spent the last two days scared as hell because of that damn message I sent you.

\- No, no, right before that.

\- I, uh ... - Gerard noticed what he had just said out loud and blushed again. Frank was finding it all very cute and adorable, but also too good to be true. - I have a crush on you.

 

The look on Frank's face was a mix of shock and... joy? Hard to tell. He just seemed to have liked hearing that last sentence. A lot.

\- Well ... - Frank looked at him with a sly expression and bit his lip.  _ Hell, _ Gerard thought,  _ why so beautiful?  _ At that moment, Gerard did not care about the rules of the company or to maintain his damn composure anymore. He just wanted to feel Frank's body against his, that was all. - I can’t deny that I like hearing it.

 

Frank's eyes shined and he smirked when he stopped to look exactly at the volume that was being formed in the middle of Gerard’s legs. When the employee saw where the other one was looking at, he immediately covered the volume with his hands, feeling really embarrassed, and tried to disguise his nervousness with a laughter.

\- I think this situation cannot get more embarrassing than it is. - Gerard commented. Frank smiled.

\- Oh, I assure you this is going to be anything but embarrassing, my dear. - he said, in a low voice, just before coming closer and putting both bodies together.

  
  
  
  
  


              **oOo**

  
  
  


If someone had told him a few days ago, he would have sex with the boss in his office, because he accidentally sent him a nude, Gerard would have laughed and asked the person if she/he did not go totally nuts. But it was almost seven pm on a Monday and there he was, being pressed against that elegant wooden table from the office, with his hands against the wall, while the other one was quickly moving fast and forward behind him and Gerard begged for more.

\- Faster, Frank ... - he said, between moans, and felt thankful again because the office did not have glass walls and also was soundproof. He would not know how to look at the guy that took care of the security cameras again, otherwise. - Please.

 

Frank did not answer, only focused on obeying to those more than special requests the other one was making, letting out a grunt of pleasure sometimes. Their bodies were already covered in sweat, and yet both clamored for more. The pleasure they felt with each other was better than anything they had ever felt and was driving both of them crazy. As he felt the orgasm coming, Frank slowed the moves and started touching Gerard, trying to get them to reach the climax together. Once he had successfully accomplished his goal, he got out of Gerard’s body and both of the men collapsed on the table, exhausted and feeling much more than only satisfied.

 

\- That was ... - Frank gasped, supporting his exhausted body on the desk, whose papers had been scattered all over the carpet.

\- Wonderful. - Gerard completed the sentence, also breathless.

 

Frank began collecting the papers thrown over the floor, making a stack and placing them on the table, while Gerard was using the bathroom. Then he headed to the same place and gave a pat on Gerard’s butt, as he came out of there, leaving a red mark on his clear skin.

The tall one looked out the window and realized how dark it was, then went to pick up and to wear the clothes that the short one took out of him and that were now thrown all over the office’s floor.

\- Leaving, already? - Frank asked, letting out a snort of disgust, to get back to your room and come across each other already fully dressed. - Can I give you a ride home?

\- No, thank you. - Gerard said, a little disappointed. He could not say he did not like the idea of being taken home by Frank. Or even to have him in his apartment. But he couldn’t just leave his car in the company. He and Bob would need it the next day. - I came by car.

\- Take a ride to work tomorrow, okay? Or take the bus, whatever. - Frank blinked, opening one of his malicious smiles, and walked over to straighten Gerard’s shirt collar. - I'll need another private meeting to discuss this inappropriate behavior of yours.

 

Turning to the exit, Gerard said nothing. He just smiled, leaving the answer in the air, and then used his phone to dial Bob’s number.

\- Hello? - he said, as soon as his friend answered the call. - Do you think Ray can give you a ride to work tomorrow? I will need to catch the bus.


End file.
